


Pongo and Friends

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Once Upon A Land Challenges [44]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-12
Updated: 2014-07-12
Packaged: 2018-02-08 17:35:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1950078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Onceuponaland Round 8 Ship Madness:  Groups vs Animals/Pets</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pongo and Friends

** Pongo and Friends **  
** Characters: ** Pongo, Archie, Red.  
 ** Word Count: ** 600

** Pongo and Friends **  
Pongo’s day started just the way it always did with a great big lazy stretch. He walked over to the bed and stared at Archie until he woke up. As usual it took a little while and in the end he got impatient and just licked Archie in the face to wake him up. 

Then it was breakfast as Archie got dressed. Breakfast was kibble and left over chicken gravy. Sometimes being a dog wasn’t a bad thing.

The morning walk was filled smells and squirrels to make it exciting. He almost had one but Archie made him stop going after it. Not even his puppy eyes would make Archie let him go for it. There was always next time. 

Archie opened the door to his office and Pongo went to nap in his bed in the corner. He took a deep sigh and drifted off to sleep.  

Suddenly, Pongo lifted his head and sniffed. He wasn’t in Archie’s office anymore. He looked down and he was lying in the middle of a pile of leaves. Somehow he had got into the woods. It was getting dark and he really wasn’t familiar with the woods around Storybrooke. He and Archie never ventured off the trails when they took walks in the woods on Saturdays. 

Pongo stood up and shook the leaves off. He looked around for something familiar but he didn’t see anything that looked like the trail that he and Archie usually walked. 

Pongo sat down and whined. He was lost and he didn’t even know how he got that way. He raised his head and howled in despair. 

Pongo jumped when there was a howl in response to his. He looked around frantically not knowing if it was friend or foe that had responded to him. He looked around for a place to hide but didn’t find one.

The bushes shook and a dark wolf slowly walked from the undergrowth.  The wolf walked over and lowered its head to Pongo. It whined and turned around to go back the way it came. It turned back to see if Pongo was following. 

Pongo realized it was Red. He stood and wagged his tail. He was glad to see a friend. Archie must have realized he was missing. He started to feel better than he did when he first woke up. 

Pongo followed Red through the undergrowth. They traveled for several minutes. Pongo thought he was farther from the trail than he once though. He started to realize he wasn’t in the woods around Storybrooke at all but in the enchanted forest. 

Red led him to a campsite in a clearing. He looked around and saw familiar faces everywhere but not Archie. He started to whine but Red came back to him and nuzzled him then started to push him towards some makeshift tents. Pongo took the hint and went to look for Archie. 

Pongo found Archie sleeping in one of the tents near Granny and Red’s tent. Pongo walked up to Archie and lay down beside him. He laid his head on Archie’s hand.    

Red came up and pulled on the edge of the red cloak that was hanging on the branch next to their tent. She pulled it over her and transformed back into a human. Red smiled at Pongo and went to lie beside Granny in the tent. 

Pongo was glad to be with Archie again and even though they were back in the enchanted forest. He knew he had friends that would never let him get lost or left behind no matter what happened, even curses. 


End file.
